Animorph
“They were domestic terrorists, I tell you! And not even very good ones.” An Animorph is defined as "an idiot teenager with a death wish." Known as "Changelings" in a country that I can't remember, Animorphs often are found doing surveillance work for the Government. Term origin “Idiot teenagers with a death wish.” It is a widespread belief that the term "Animorph" was coined by one of the First Morphers of Animals, the first known group of Animorphs, who scholars believe to have been a lexicographer. The term is a portmanteau of ani, meaning "black cuckoo", and Morpheus, a music album by Canadian group Delerium. What Animorphs do “Andalite bandits!” “The Andalite gave us the morphing power for a reason. It wasn't just for the fun of being a dog or a horse or a bird. He hoped we would fight.” Animorphs may do any number of jobs for the Government, including tax collection, law enforcement, military service, and disposing of rebellious persons. The most well-known function of Animorphs, however, is to save the world from mind-controlling aliens whilst making witty comments and stupid mistakes and wallowing in pools of hormones. Morphing ability It is not fully known the source from which Animorphs derive their morphing ability. Arrow's Theory is among the most widely accepted theories. According to this theory, all one needs to do to gain the ability to morph and fight aliens is to steal an Andalite Escafil Device, plug it into any 125 volt AC outlet, and rub it vigorously. This theory has been found to be logical, but scientists have yet to prove whether or not it works in practice. Time Travel Animorphs have a tendency to travel through time, and true hilarity results. The same people being and doing in multiple timelines often result in strange paradoxes, particularly when consciousness suddenly shifts between timelines. Abuse of morphing ability “Oh, I'm sure we could talk them into letting us in for nothing. Just tell them we're Animorphs.” Although most Animorphs are upstanding citizens, some Animorphs stoop to using their morphing power for evil. There are allegations of Animorphs committing the crimes of property vandalism, trespassing, burglary, voyeurism, treason, and public urination while in morph. Law enforcement officials say that it is impossible to gather enough evidence to prosecute an Animorph for a crime committed while in morph, partially because of the following: * Eyewitnesses and visual evidence are only admissible evidence if the Animorph is seen actually in the process of morphing. * Many animal species lack identifying features such as fingerprints. * The DNA of the Animorph is, for the duration of the morph, identical to the DNA of the animal from which the DNA was acquired. Prosecutors cannot prove that it was not the original animal that undertook the alleged crime. Some people suggest that permits be required for certain morphs to be acquired, and some say that other morphs should be prohibited from acquisition. Animorphs claim that such regulation would be classified as discrimination and that such interference violates their civil liberties. * Having kinky, alien sex, as shown when Prince Elfangor became human and tapped a human girl named Loren. Thus, was Tobias born, but then it was made not to happen by the Ellimist, but in such a way that Tobias was still born. And leave a letter bragging about it to his lawyer. Some editing skills, eh, Ellimist? Controllers, Visser Three in particular, also claim that Animorphs use their morphing ability to hamper their conquest of Earth. This has led them to install Gleet BioFilters at entry points to sensitive Yeerk installations, such as Yeerk pools, and to import vast quantities of hunter-killer robots from the Taxxon home world. Visser Three also alleges that Animorphs are responsible for many Controller deaths and is requesting legal action be taken against any Animorph found to be hindering the Yeerk invasion. The theft of cinnamon buns have been found to be a major problem in major American cities. Chocolate bars, cigarettes and just about any edible substance are in short supply. It is believed that the colonization of Andalites in this area may be a contributing source to the thefts. Differentiating Animorphs from animals With Animorphs having the ability to use the body of any animal they acquire, it can be difficult to recognize an Animorph in morph. This section addresses ways to distinguish Animorphs from regular animals. * Does a particular animal seem to only be visible for short (i.e., less than two hour) periods of time? If so, it might be an Animorph (See "Animorph complaints"). * Do you observe an animal displaying intelligence beyond the natural capability of the animal? Possible Animorph. * If you are a Yeerk, do you often see the same group of animals attacking your weak point for massive damage? Could be Animorphs! * Does the Animal talk to you through thoughts? Then it's either an Andalite or an Animorph.